The group velocity dispersion (GVD) of a solid core silica-air photonic crystal fiber (PCF) can be adjusted over a wide spectral range by varying the core size and the air-filling fraction [1]. In particular, PCF can be designed to have a zero dispersion point that lies dose to the wavelength of many common lasers, permitting the generation of bright supercontinuum (SC) light. Many different lasers, from fs pulsed to CW, have been successfully and efficiently broadened in this way [2]. PCFs have thus revolutionized white light sources and frequency metrology over the past decade, and are now routinely in use in laboratories and commercial products. A limitation of current PCT-based SC sources is, however, that fused silica suffers from strong material absorption in the mid-IR beyond 2 μm, and solarisation induced by UV light (starts from wavelength<380 nm), which restricts the generated SC within these two limits. Other materials such as heavy-metal oxide, chalcogenide or fluoride-based glasses, are promising replacements for silica, offering extended windows of transmission (from ˜200 nm to above 7 μm for ZBLAN, for example). Among these glasses, fluoride-based glass family (e.g., ZBLAN (ZrF4—BaF2—LaF3—AlF3—NaF), InF3, BeF2, etc.) is transparent from the UV to the mid-IR, and if carefully synthesized has extremely low water absorption. This makes it ideal for the generation of multi-octave-wide supercontinua.